


Yo Ho Ho and a Hole Full of Shut the F*ck Up

by KillerTofuuu



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Frustration, Gen, I hate the minigolf game so much, Violence, shut up arin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 16:16:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20361418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillerTofuuu/pseuds/KillerTofuuu
Summary: This is exactly what I think of the Yo Ho Ho achievement. Bite me, game.





	Yo Ho Ho and a Hole Full of Shut the F*ck Up

Sploosh.

Miss.

“Amanda…” said dad, placing his golf club aside with shaky palms and murder in his eyes. “Dad is about to blow his fucking stack. Run.”

“Dad, take it easy. I told you, it’s just a game,” said Amanda, fighting the urge to roll her eyes. Although she was also a little disappointed. Dad managed to get seventeen holes in one in a row. It was super impressive. Exciting! Even Brian and Daisy were impressed. 

However, he totally fudged that last shot. The ball was supposed to fly through the skeleton’s nose, but it was a hair off center. Just a hair! One. Hair. So it nicked the side of the skull and dropped into the water. Amanda could feel all the blood drain from her face in that moment, afraid dad might embarrass her again. 

“Good game!” said Brian, clapping dad’s shoulder. “Now how about that lawn? We’ll discuss it at great length over beer. Did I tell you about the time Daisy…”

“Dad…?” said Amanda. “Dad, don’t…” 

Dad had two choices. 

Reluctantly agree.  
> Punch Brian square in the jaw.

“DAD! NO!” 

Fist cracked against hairy dad jaw, sending the bear dad crashing into the nearest snack table.

"Yo ho ho, bitch," said dad, a cigarette dangling from his mouth as the cops dragged him away. He was a bad dad that day.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not condone domestic violence. I'm blowing off steam about a game that pissed me off. That's it. Don't read more into this than there is.


End file.
